Seis Meses
by polluela
Summary: Sin embargo, a veces tenemos esa urgencia imperiosa de reafirmar lo conocido, de saber que quien tenemos a nuestro lado nos acompaña también en pensamientos.


**Seis Meses**

—Me gustó la parte en que comenzaron a darse cuenta de todo, el complot, la traición...

Son Gohan se llevó unos fideos a la boca con la ayuda de un par de palillos chinos, aún mencionando con ahínco un par de momentos del filme: la habilidad de los espías, el plan magistral, el sabotaje. Al mismo tiempo, el vaho escapaba ampliamente de sus labios mientras hablaba, revelando que era tarde y hacía bastante frío. La mujer a su lado, aprovechó el último comentario y le dio un par de vueltas a la sopa, sonriendo ante el acierto: su novio justo había mencionado el momento más importante del filme.

El hombre que los atendía, les dejó un par de servilletas cerca, para luego proceder a guardar unos vegetales en cajas de cartón. Se limpió las manos con un paño y desató la cinta blanca que cubría su frente, suspirando. Si bien, todo indicaba que el carrito de ramen cerraría en unos minutos más, el dueño de bigote negro parecía no tener la menor intención de hacerlo. Al revés, sus ojos miraban atentamente un pequeño televisor que tenía a su lado, riendo a carcajadas con el programa _Majide_.

—¿Y cuál fue tu parte favorita? —el semisaiya preguntó, girando hacia la muchacha, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mano.

Siendo honesta: ella aún no se lo había preguntado. Esta vez, a excepción de unas escenas que revelaban lazos emocionales, no puso demasiada atención a la película. En realidad, lo que más le llamó la atención fue darse darse cuenta que "Complot de acero", ahora consistía en uno de los pocos filmes que Gohan no hubo de dormir profundamente.

En otras ocasiones, el patrón se repetía: las películas de acción no le causaban emoción alguna, las de violencia, menos. Por otro lado, Gohan también tenía poca predilección por el drama, así mismo por el romance (lo que no era una novedad, según Ireza, Shapner se las dormía igual). Sin embargo, todo referente audiovisual de misterio, planes estratégicos o algún grado de control psicológico, tomaba gran parte de su atención.

Videl pensó un momento su respuesta a la interrogante anterior, con un palillo sobre los labios. —Mm... ¿la protagonista?

Gohan alzó las cejas, con una sonrisa. Tomó una servilleta. —Buena elección, aunque era toda una_ femme fatale_...

La mujer curvó los labios. Las últimas semanas andaba bastante distraída, como quien no sabe exactamente lo que siente. El chico continuó hablando de Tsubasa Akedo, la protagonista, explicando escenas importantes de las cuales ni siquiera ella se había realizado que ocurrieron. Esta vez, Videl le observó bajo la tenue luz del carrito, que le permitió vislumbrar su rostro a media luz, la camisa celeste que traía puesta y el bestón azul marino de cotelé. Bajó un poco más: unos pantalones grises y los zapatos negros. Muy guapo a simple vista.

Se acercó un poco más al tazón de ramen y lamentó, en cierto sentido, su propio aspecto. Aunque habían planeado esta salida al cine hace más de una seman, ella no pudo siquiera arreglarse mejor. Un trabajo para la universidad le había quitado su buena cantidad de horas de sueño y sólo alcanzó a colocarse unos jeans oscuros, zapatos a medio taco y una blusa que esperaba no mostrar (pues mientras hacían la cola para entrar, pudo verle un pequeño piquete en la muñeca derecha)._ Ah._ Como dicen: la gracia de los planes... es que ellos nunca resultan.

—¿Videl?

Instintivamente, la aludida escondió el puño de la blusa, bajo uno de sus brazos. Le miró de frente. —¿Si?

—No has tocado un fideo.

—Oh —dijo, mirando la sopa humeante— disculpa... —sin mediar mucho tiempo, se llevó unos fideos a la boca y descubrió que estaban realmente deliciosos.

—¿Pasa algo?

Con un fideo aún colgando del paladar, la muchacha negó con la cabeza. —Mnhho.

La mujer retomó la faena y giró a comer un poco más. A decir verdad... sí pasaba algo. Sin embargo, no tenía la certeza de qué... o mejor dicho, cómo expresarlo. Tal vez, se relacionaba con esta misma cita, ideada para celebrar, de algún modo, los seis meses que llevaban saliendo juntos siendo oficialmente novios. Gohan se incorporó del asiento que lo acogía, para situarlo más cerca de su acompañante, y de ese modo, quedar más próximo a la mujer ojiazul.

Videl ni siquiera le miró, aún masticaba un cebollín, sopesando la idea anterior. El chico sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo que pasó por la mejilla izquierda de la muchacha, quitando una pequeña mancha de sopa, luego habló.

—Creo que estás cansad...

Antes de que pusiese continuar, la mujer lo interrumpió: las cavilaciones al fin apuntaban a algo concreto. —Ya sé que parte me gustó más.

—¿Mh? —Gohan alzó las cejas, guardando el pañuelo dentro del puño. Ahora ella le miraba de frente, apuntando con los palillos en la mano.

—Fue... la noche en que el chico volvió a ver a la protagonista, antes de su viaje. Él pudo haber traicionado a todos, pero a ella simplemente no.

El semisaiyajín carraspeó, agudizando la mirada. A su lado, el hombre de bigote volvía a reirse a carcajadas por un desafío de los jugadores de Majide. Gohan volvió a tomar los palillos chinos, sacó un rábano de su propio tazón y se lo echó a la boca, contemplando.

—Y bueno... —Videl continuó, locuaz— sobre todo cuando él le dijo que la quería, que la acompañara... que pasaran la última noche juntos.

Lo último, lo mencionó bajando la mirada, sin explicación racional (una acción demasiado común este último tiempo): Estaba segura que se había puesto colorada y prefirió disimularlo bajo la tenue luz del carrito. Una costumbre que aprendió en aquellos días de entrenamiento en Paozu Yama, cuando aquel chico extraño dejaba caer una sincera adulación a su condición de vuelo, con aquellos ojos amplios, negros._ Oh, que tiempos_. Observando los vegetales, comió otra vez algo nerviosa.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien. —Gohan habló, sin dejar de mirarla. Fue un momento silencioso. Si hacía un cálculo repentino, no debían ser más de las doce en punto de un viernes en la noche. Si bien, aún transitaba gente por las calles, no había ni ruidos, ni alguna presión externa que los instara a abandonar el lugar.

Las miradas de ambos volvieron a cruzarse por azar. La mujer esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que detonó en una risa mayor. Ahora fue su propio turno de tomar una servilleta y quitarle a su novio una mancha del mentón.

—..._ Ya sé_. Soy muy cursi. Éso estás pensando.

El hombre rió, incorporándose levemente, acomodándose una solapa. De algún modo se veía seguro, confiado de sí. Lo reflejaban sus ojos, su postura y la actitud anterior que se vislumbraba en su rostro. Mal que mal se conocían hace cuatro años y muchas cosas comienzan a hacerse predecibles —En realidad, estoy pensando en qué quieres decirme.

Videl suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Nunca has pensado en ello?

—¿En qué?

—Ya sabes... —alzó la palma de la mano, buscando un referente que permitiera dar pie a sus palabras. Sin embargo, acabó con los labios cerrados, girando la cabeza.

—¿Pasar una noche juntos? —el chico interrumpió, con un juego de cejas y una voz pausada.

Videl se petrificó en la misma posición, como una estatua de sal que ha mirado lo que no debe: su acompañante había dado en el clavo. Terminó dando un largo suspiro, asintiendo con la cabeza. Finalmente, dejó los palillos sobre la mesa.

Gohan expiró largamente, llevando las manos a la frente sin dejar de emitir una breve risa, que se transformó en una carcajada. La mujer quedó media descolocada, relajando la espalda. No es que antes no hubiesen tocado el tema, pero esta vez -al menos para ella- el sentido era distinto. Estuvo a segundos de frustrarse por sus cuasi declaraciones, girando la vista hacia el plato, cuando el chico retomó sus palabras.

—Videl —dejó caer un suspiro— me estabas asustando... pensé que vendría algo como "Gohan, terminemos", "Me aburrí de ti" o "Gohan, estoy con Shapner".

Esta vez fue el turno de Videl de reír efusivamente, casi derramando algo de comida que tenía en la boca._ ¿Con Shapner?_, pensó, a la vez que un retorcijón afloraba en su estómago producto de la risa inminente. Pensó otra vez:_ ¿Con Shapner?... Tonto_. El momento de hilaridad amainó y la mujer terminó apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano derecha, mirando al hombre bigotudo del frente.

Gohan aún la observaba, con las manos en la cintura, sonriente. Acto seguido, pasó su palma derecha por la barba y se acercó nuevamente a la mujer. Esperó pacientemente hasta que Videl lo observara otra vez, dando tiempo a que se pasara el rubor que cubría sus mejillas desde hace un rato. Cuando esto ocurrió, habló.

—¿Me preguntas si lo he pensado? —repitió la interrogante anterior. A simple vista, él había entendido muy bien todo.

La mujer fijó los ojos nuevamente en su cuerpo. No tenía idea por qué le avergonzaba tanto mirarle de frente. No era boba, sabía que él era un hombre adulto: consciente desde la niñez de sus fortalezas y limitaciones corporales, de lo que era capaz de hacer y lo que no. Además, desde que le conoció, él siempre manifestó un respeto enorme hacia su persona (en realidad, hacia todas las personas de sexo femenino), rayando incluso —muchas veces, claro está— en la timidez exagerada.

Sin embargo, ella _sí_ lo había pensado. Muchas veces. Había pensado qué ocurriría si situara su palma bajo esa camisa celeste por un tiempo libre e indefinido, ¿que aroma habría en ese pecho?, que pasaría si le besara en el estómago, bajando pacientemente por el ombligo, o simplemente, qué ocurriría viceversa. Reflexiones que más de alguna vez la habían dejado colorada, ansiosa, con nervios y una elevada canícula. Es más: a él jamás le había visto desnudo. Y no cuentan aquellas veces en que le vio combatir con las ropas echas añicos.

—Sí lo he pensado —el semisaiya habló.

Videl llegó a sus ojos. Ella estaba bastante seria, con las sensaciones aceleradas y un corazón palpitante. Quiso tomar su mano varonil, pero no podía siquiera ordenar lo que su cuerpo y su voz comenzaban a hacer

—¿Nunca lo has hech...? —Y entonces se arrepintió. Cortó sus palabras y bajó nuevamente la mirada— Perdón... soné entrometida, no quier-

—Nunca, Videl.

La boca se le abrió ligeramente y quedó así. No era una expresión de perplejidad, pero sí de un leve asombro. Videl le miró, moriéndose el labio. El corazón parecía haberse quedado cerca de su cuello, donde vibrara sin parar. No sabía que decir. Por otro lado, él continuaba observándola, tranquilo, e incluso, procedió a tomar por primera vez un poco de sake, sirviéndole una copa a ella. Así tal cual, todo era difícil de creer. Gohan era un chico bueno, honesto, que le había demostrado mucha paciencia. Tenía sus conflictos personales, por supuesto, pero nada lo suficientemente crucial para cambiar su forma de ser.

Entonces, ella tomó un poco del brevaje recientemente servido. Nunca le había gustado el sake frío, menos a estas alturas de la noche. El líquido le ardió desde el paladar hasta la boca del estómago, espantando sentimientos innecesarios. Por supuesto, su corazón continuaba marcando el paso de forma impasible.

—Yo... no lo soy, Gohan.

El chico frunció el ceño. Se mantuvo estático, silencioso. La mujer tampoco le miró, en su pecho se abrió paso una especie de angustia, quitando su facultad de habla repentinamente. Tal vez, eso mismo quería comentarle. Quizás, eso la tenía distraída, media avergonzada de tratar este tipo de asuntos. Ella no había nacido ayer. Era de esperar que un hombre como Gohan aún no hubiese tenido más relaciones interpersonales producto de su historial, su vida aislada de la cotidianidad de la ciudad, las heridas de su pasado, el modo de ser...

Videl le miró. Con unas ganas incipientes de sacar un billete de 30 zenis, pagar al hombre bigotudo la cena y salir corriendo, lejos. El miedo por lo desconocido estuvo a segundos de atraparla por completo, cuando el suspiro de Gohan la sacó de una especie de encierro, trayéndola a tierra. No sólo su exhalación, sino un vocablo inaudible que salió de sus labios, viendo cómo él se incorporaba del asiento. Gracias a Kamisama que no demoró en abrazarla, pues hubiese colapsado en sentimientos negativos.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, Videl esperó a que el espasmo cardiaco bajara el ritmo. Se separó levemente, sin mirarlo. Al menos, ya no estaba tan nerviosa.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —el chico preguntó, quitando un mechón de cabello de la frente de su acompañante. Esta sólo asintió con la cabeza, acomodándose en el puesto. Gohan la imitó.

—Yo tenía quince recién cumplidos... él era mi profesor de natación.

Estaban frente a frente. Solo ellos y el ruido de la televisión del dueño del carrito de ramen. Gohan estaba cerca. Era cosa de bajar un poco la cabeza y ya topaba con la frente de su acompañante. Por su mente masculina, también recorrían muchas cosas. Un poco de impaciencia, curiosidad, ansias. Sobre todo lo último.

—Él era muy gentil... —Videl carraspeó un momento, guardando silencio por unos instantes— Un día me besó... y bueno, las cosas dieron un giro que no esperé.

Pasando su mano por el cabello, la mujer sonrió levemente, girando la cabeza para ambos lados. —Era tan niña... creo que me enamoré perdidamente de él.

Videl omitió partes innecesarias, aunque estaba de más decir que recordaba todo a la perfección._ Una mujer nunca olvida_, le había mencionado Chichi cierta ocasión. No le dijo a Gohan que aquel chico se llamaba Aiba, que tenía algo más de 24. Era muy guapo, alto, con una profunda voz y una barba descuidada. Que todo había ocurrido luego de una práctica de natación diaria. Él había accedido a ir a dejarla a su casa, donde se quedó unos instantes. Por supuesto que en su casa no había nadie. Y a lo que que ocurrió en su habitación, ni siquiera había sabido darle nombre.

—Jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo... no sabía verdaderamente nada —miró por primera vez a Gohan, quien la observaba sin moverse— Yo... simplemente accedí, no pensé en nada malo. Ni siquiera nos protegimos...

Tomó un poco de saque. Solo al bajar el pequeño platillo, se dio cuenta que los sentimientos comenzaban a tomarle recibo.

—Después de eso, él dejó de ir a clases... y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta darme cuenta que él ya tenía una novia. —terminó sus palabras sonriendo en silencio, llevando una de sus manos a los ojos, para secar una lágrima escueta.

Hace un rato, que Gohan tenía apoyado el mentón por sobre sus manos empuñadas. Se separó de ellas y procedió a tomar el platillo de sake de las manos de Videl, para dejarlo a un lado. —Ven.

Sin mediar en reflexiones, Videl cerró sus ojos aún humedecidos y se dejó caer por sobre el hombro del saiyajín. Lo abrazó fuerte, sin siquiera apretarlo, pero con una determinación irrevocable. Él preguntó:

—¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

—Hace años, años que no sé nada de él... y no quiero saberlo. —Gohan acarició su nuca, respirando cerca del oído. Iba a mencionar algo, pero la mujer le adelantó, mirándole— Hubiera dado muchas cosas por haberte conocido primero, ¿sabes?...

—Yo daría todo por conocerle a él. —el semisaiya habló, acariciando su frente— Para partirle el rostro.

Videl alzó las cejas, sonriendo. Exhaló, sintiendo como un peso irreconocible desaparecía de sus hombros. Aún percibía sus ojos picar y algún ansimo se escapaba con un vaho blanco de su boca. Percibió como los labios de su acompañante se posaban sutilmente en su frente, tibios. El gesto hizo que cerrara sus párpados, buscando a tientas con su mano aquel mentón masculino que bajaba por su nariz hasta la boca, entregándole un beso pequeño.

—Videl... escúchame —le murmuró, a centímetros de su rostro. Ella aún no veía nada, sólo le tocaba, sus mejillas, su cuello— Yo... jamás te haría daño.

El aludido tomó su mano, para situarla cerca de su pecho varonil. —Yo... estaba esperando hablar esto, pero... me conoces.

El saiyajín acabó apoyando su frente con la de su acompañante. Contra todo pronóstico, él no esperó nunca haber escuchado hoy las últimas declaraciones, ni menos terminar hablando de un deseo que se encontraba residiendo en su cuerpo hace mucho. No por algo despertaba en medio de la noche con las sábanas húmedas y el corazón galopante. No por nada las duchas frías se robaban el protagonismo de todas las mañanas en estos últimos meses. ¿Cómo sería acariciar la base de su espalda, el agraciado busto de su pecho, la línea del muslo?, ¿a qué sabría su estómago, su ombligo floreciente? Todas aquellas respuestas él ya las había urdido en su mente, tan clarividentes que le robaban parte de la tranquilidad diaria, especialmente cuando se topaban bajo una tarde calurosa, cuando los besos comenzaban a alargarse demasiado. Él tampoco estaba hecho de una piedra rígida.

—Muchachos —el hombre de bigote retiró los platos— Siento interrumpir vuestra cena, pero yo ya debo irme a casa.

Ambos giraron hacia el dueño del carrito que apagaba la tele, al mismo tiempo que se ponía el paño de platos en el hombro. Esbozó una gran sonrisa. —¡Si quieren, mañana regresan...!

Entonces, Gohan estiró su mano y pagó la cena (le tocaba invitar a él, de todos modos). Videl se puso el abrigo encima, dejando unas monedas para la propina, comenzando a caminar. La calle lucía húmeda, reflejando en el suelo las luces de la ciudad que comenzaba a aparecer frente a sí. Debían ser más de las una de la madrugada. Giró y esperó a su novio, quien aún compartía una broma con el tipo del carrito. En realidad, la comida había estado deliciosa. El dato que les había recomendado Shapner había sido el complemento perfecto a una tarde de cine.

El semisaiyajín llegó a su lado, tomándole la mano. _¿Me vas a dejar?_, Videl preguntó de forma innesesaria... él siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, a veces tenemos esa urgencia imperiosa de reafirmar lo conocido, de saber que quien tenemos a nuestro lado nos acompaña también en pensamientos. O eso al menos se le vino a la mente mientras caminaban a su casa. Hasta hoy, habían sido seis meses repletos de todo. Estaba de más decir que muchas veces estuvo a segundos de arrojarle un plato encima, y otros, de jurar que los sentimientos duraban para siempre.

Subieron a un bus repleto. La vida nocturna de Satán City estaba recién calentando motores. Pese a esto, ella solamente quería llegar a dormir, y sospechaba que su acompañante deseaba lo mismo. Tal vez podríamos ir a un ginecólogo, conozco a uno muy bueno, susurró él. Me parece buena idea, dijo ella. Desde el bus, vieron en Parque, los árboles de la ciudad, el Hospital. Rutas que habían recorrido miles de veces pero que hoy tenían otro brillo. Videl concluyó que, tal vez, todo tomaba ese prisma cuando se comenzaba una nueva etapa. Y esto no debía ser la excepción.

Cuando llegaron a la gran reja negra que rodeaba a la Mansión Satán, aún reían de un chiste desperdigado. Videl sacó las llaves y abrió el portón, dedicándole a su novio una última mirada. Como se encontraba arriba de un par de peldaños, podía verle mejor —y de frente—. Ordenó su cabello, su cuello, un tanto nerviosa después de todo lo hablado en este último par de horas. Él le iba a decir unas palabras, cuando Videl lo silenció con un beso en los labios. Uno que tenía en mente desde que dejaron el pequeño carro de ramen._ Te amo._ Abrígate. No te quedes despierto hasta tan tarde. Le abotonó el cuello de la camisa y acomodó su bufanda. Llámame cuando llegues. Fue una tarde maravillosa. Felices seis meses.

* * *

**Nota:** Cuando tenía entre 16 y 17 mi mente urdió más fanfictions de los que me podría enorgullecer. Hoy, mientras desechaba cd's en la basura, revisé un par, y me encontré con esta historia. Para variar, iba a ser larga y con ideas románticas que ya se me olvidaron (la realidad es peculiar y bellamente diferente a la ficción). Ahora, no sólo estoy con más años encima (y realista), sino que no pude resistir al deseo de subir este relato. Me pregunté, ¿tiene sentido subir esta pequeña historia de amor? (hace muchos años que no leo/escribo/veo series de animé), y me respondí: En un tiempo bastante lejano, este tipo de cosas era lo único que solía sacarme sonrisas. Así que si este fanfiction —cutremente revivido— logra hacer sonreír a alguno de ustedes, hurra por mi. Un abrazo.


End file.
